


Fan Vid: Almost Lover

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Almost Lover" by "A Fine Frenzy" is a very good song for an angsty take on this pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: Almost Lover




End file.
